Just Dance 3
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: "What in Mithos' name is that?" Randomest story ever... right here... there is tiny bits of Kraine but you'll have to pick them pieces up. Spoilers as well.


Just Dance 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the above/below, only the story.

* * *

"What in Mithos' name is that?" Kratos asked in more of a question than a surprise.

"Well, you see we found it while we were near the destroyed Iselia Ranch. Wanna try dad?" Kratos' son, Lloyd asked. There on the table was a white technology thing that was connected to a screen. It had wires everywhere including some sort of controller (which there were four by the way) being held by Lloyd. There was also one in Genis, Colette, and Raine's hand. On the screen was flashy lights and he was watching Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine do weird movements that was similar to the screen (which was also amusing to see a look of determination on Raine's face).

Kratos never knew nor seen in his 4000 year old life time that the Iselia Ranch had a technology like this. On the object in Lloyd's hand was a writing that said 'Wii-mote' which puzzled Kratos. On the screen it read 'Just Dance 3'… What is this 'Just Dance 3' the screen is talking about?

"I don't understand this…" Kratos said aloud.

"Well, what you would have to do is you need to follow the movement on the screen. Oh and keep in mind that you can only play when you are holding this thing…" Genis explained as he was still following the movements on the screen.

"I see…" Kratos replied…

After the song(?) ended Colette sat down and was panting, "Wow! I never thought this game would be this fun!" Colette grinned.

"I know right?" Lloyd grinned back.

"Hey, Kratos, would you like to try?" Colette asked.

Kratos hesitated, "No thanks." He mumbled.

"Aw, please? Only for a little while…" Lloyd pleaded, with puppy eyes.

"Please mister Kratos? I am getting tired after all. You could take over for me." Colette said.

Kratos hesitated for a bit… that is until he looked at Raine who was smirking and who's face said 'Bet-I-Could-Beat-You-Any-Day face.

"Come on, just one game wouldn't hurt…" Genis whined.

After Genis said that, Kratos finally gave in, "Fine" he sighed, "But only this once," Kratos added, as he took the 'Wii-mote' from Colette's hand. When he looked at Raine, she was still smirking. 'I'm about to wipe that smirk off your face' Kratos thought to himself as he looked away.

When the game began, Kratos' movements were a bit… awkward… if you will. But gradually he got the hang of it. They were currently moving to a song called 'Pump It' (by Black Eyed Peas). The movement was a fast but it was easy enough for him. He also aced some of the poses they were trying to strike but he noticed how Raine was doing better because she had four stars (which annoyed Kratos a bit) and he only had three. Finally he got to four stars but it was too late since when they looked at the results of their dancing it went from Lloyd to Genis to Kratos and then Raine.

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU DO BETTER THAN ME!?" Genis exclaimed as he turned to Kratos. But before Kratos could reply, Genis stormed off to Lloyd's room. Then, they heard a massive tantrum.

"Uh…" Kratos began but Colette cut him off.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like losing to older people so it happens all the time. Plus the only person who he could beat today was Lloyd." Colette explained. Kratos just simple nodded.

"I guess I'll take over for him." Colette chirped cheerfully.

"Sure."

"Can I stop playing now?" Kratos asked.

"Well, if you want to…" Lloyd began, but when Kratos saw the same smirk on Raine's face, he gradually became irritated.

"On second thoughts I'll play again," Kratos cut Lloyd off, but there was a hint of irritation in Kratos' voice as well. Which made Raine laugh and everyone looked at Raine then back to Kratos, who, at the moment, looked annoyed.

"Uh… dad…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you irritated right now?"

"No," Kratos lied.

"But you look annoyed."

"No, it's nothing."

Then they began to dance to 'Price Tag' (Firk I don't remember who it was by… sorry). The movements, to Kratos' Point of view was a little… feminine… but when he took a quick glance to Raine, she looked… uh… yeah that's how she looked… but when he looked to his left Colette was faring well and Lloyd looked like he was determined to beat Colette at this game. When he looked at the screen, he was a bit surprised that Colette already had five stars while himself and Raine had four and Lloyd had… one… which did not surprise Kratos. At all… at the end of the game, the results show that Colette came first, Raine and himself came in second and Lloyd came in fourth.

"Damnit! And I was so close too!" Lloyd shouted. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"You weren't even close enough," Kratos commented.

"Dad, how are you so good at this?" Lloyd asked, but Kratos just simply shrugged.

"I really don't know… but this story is just simply telling me that I am," as soon as he said that he was struck by lightning. It didn't really faze him though.

Colette gasped. "We're in a story!? I thought we were in Iselia!" Colette chirped cheerfully… again…

"We are in Iselia," Lloyd said, then added, "Well, the forest that is."

"Well, anyway let's just get a move on" Raine finally said something throughout this whole story.

"I'm going to rest," Kratos said dully.

"What? Are you that old?" Lloyd joked. But Lloyd just simply got a smack on the head by Raine.

"Respect your parents!" She snapped.

"Why are you defending him?" Lloyd whined while he rubbed his head.

"I can defend whomever I want to." She retorted.

Kratos was just watching the two argue while he was on a chair near the table. The argument went on forever until Lloyd earned a smack on the head.

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever." Lloyd muttered as he sat down on the floor.

"I think it's time to go home, Raine" Genis said, popping out of nowhere.

"…How did… you get here without opening the door to my room?" Lloyd asked, bewilderment written on his face, literally.

"I could ask why you have the word 'bewilderment' written on your face!" Genis retorted.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TODAY!" Lloyd screamed.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Colette hollered.

Everyone turned to see the normally, cheerful Colette had a wide grin on her face. Everyone slowly took a step back from her which made a '?' appear above her.

"You know, I would expect Raine to say that, but Colette…" Genis began but Lloyd cut him off.

"WHAT HAS THIS STORY DONE TO YOU COLETTE!" Lloyd cried.

"Nothing. Why?" Colette answered with that same smile she gives almost everyone (including strangers and enemies).

Anyways Kratos watched the random conversations go by when Raine came to sit by him. "LOL you mad bro?" she smiled.

"Tch. Don't get cocky" Kratos retorted, which made Raine laugh.

"Are you upset about losing to a girl?"

"No. It just annoys me when you smirk like that."

"Haha, you realize that I'm just toying with you right?"

"Like I said, don't get cocky and you should watch yourself because I could get back at you at any time," Kratos muttered, darkly.

"Sure." Raine replied, with amusement evident in her voice.

x DA ENDING x

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the characters don't have the same personality as they do in the game/anime and if this story had no plot at all X3 I just felt like making a story so… ehehe yeah… anyways review if you want to I'm not your boss anyways.

Thanks for reading (Assuming you read the whole story without scrolling to the very bottom) :3

~shadow wurmple


End file.
